Whitney family
The Whitney family is an American family notable for their business enterprises, social prominence, wealth and philanthropy, founded by John Whitney (1592–1673), who came from London, England to Watertown, Massachusetts in 1635. The historic family mansion in Watertown, known as The Elms, was built for the Whitneys in 1710.William Richard Cutter. Genealogical and Personal Memoirs Relating to the Families of Boston and Eastern Massachusetts, Volume 3 (Boston: Lewis Historical Publishing Company, 1908) pp. 1400–1401. https://books.google.com/books?id=qaK9Vz1UdDcC Beginning with William Collins Whitney and unbroken through to Marylou Whitney today, members of the Whitney family would become major figures for more than a century in the breeding and racing of Thoroughbred horses. Marylou Whitney died on July 19, 2019, the last immediate descendent of the Whitney name. Prominent descendants of John Whitney *Amos Whitney (1832–1920) *Anne Whitney (1821–1915) *Asa Whitney (1797–1872) *Asa Whitney (canal commissioner) (1791–1874) *Benson Whitney (born 1956) *Charlotte Anita Whitney (1867–1955) *Charles Andrew Whitney (1834–1912) *Cornelius Vanderbilt Whitney (1899–1992) *Courtney Whitney (1897–1969) *David Whitney Jr. (1830 -- 1900) *David Whitney Steger Sr. (1918–1979) *Dorothy Payne Whitney (1887–1968) *Edward Baldwin Whitney (1857–1911) *Eli Whitney (1765–1825) *Eli Whitney, Jr. (1820-1895) *Eli Whitney Debevoise II (born 1953) *Flora Payne Whitney (1897–1986) *Harry Payne Whitney (1872–1930) *Hassler Whitney (1907–1989) *Henry Melville Whitney (1839–1923) *James Scollay Whitney (1811–1878) *Joan Whitney Payson (1903–1975) *John Hay Whitney (1905–1982) *Josiah Dwight Whitney (1819–1896) *Mary Watson Whitney (1847–1921) *Newel Kimball Whitney (1795–1850) *Orson F. Whitney (1855–1931) *Parkhurst Whitney (1784–1862) *Pauline Payne Whitney (1874–1916) *Payne Whitney (1876–1927) *Phyllis Ayame Whitney (1903–2008) *Richard Whitney (1888–1974) *Wheelock Whitney I (1894–1957) *Wheelock Whitney II (1926–2016) *Wheelock Whitney III (born 1949) *William Collins Whitney (1841–1904) *William Dwight Whitney (1827–1894) *Willis Rodney Whitney (1868–1958) *Edward John Whitney (1984-Present) 'By marriage: ' *Mary Elizabeth Altemus (1906–1988) *Charles T. Barney (1851–1907) *Kathleen Blatz (born 1954) *Betsey Cushing (1908–1998) *Henry F. Dimock (1842–1911) *Leonard Knight Elmhirst (1893–1974) *Helen Julia Hay (1876–1944) *Almeric Hugh Paget, 1st Baron Queenborough (1861–1949) *Marie Louise Schroeder (born 1925) *Willard Dickerman Straight (1880–1918) **Whitney Willard Straight (1912–1979) **Beatrice Whitney Straight (1914–2001) **Michael Whitney Straight (1916–2004) *Adeline Dutton Train (1824–1906) *Gertrude Vanderbilt (1875–1942) *George W. Headley (1908–1985) Family tree * Stephen Whitney (1784–1852), m. Mary Burgess (1786–1868) ** James Scollay Whitney (1811–1878), m. 1836: Laurinda Collins (1810–1906) *** Henry Melville Whitney (1839–1923), m. Margaret F. Green *** William Collins Whitney (1841–1904), m. Flora Payne (1824–1924) **** Harry Payne Whitney (1872–1930), m. Gertrude Vanderbilt (1875–1942) ***** Flora Payne Whitney (1897–1986), m. Roderick Tower ****** Pamela Tower (b. 1921), m. (1) Jay Ketchum Secor (1912–1960); m. (2) Thomas LeBoutillier (1913–1979) ****** Whitney Tower (1923–1999), m. (1) Frances Cheston Train; m. (2) Joan Baker Spear; m. (3) Lucy Niblack Lyle ****** Flora Miller (b. 1928), m. Michael Henry Irving; m. (2) Sydney Francis Biddle (1918–2004) ****** Leverett Saltonstall Miller (b. 1931) ***** Cornelius Vanderbilt Whitney (1899–1992), m. (1) Marie Norton (1903–1970); m. (2) Gwladys Crosby Hopkins; m. (3) Eleanor Searle (1908–2002), m. (4) Marie Louise Schroeder (b. 1925) ***** Barbara Whitney (b. 1903) **** Pauline Payne Whitney (1874–1916), m. 1895: Almeric Paget, 1st Baron Queenborough (1861–1949) ***** Olive Cecilia Paget (1899–1974), m. (1) Hon. Charles Winn (son of Baron St Oswald); m. (2) Arthur Wilson Filmer; m. (3) Sir Adrian Baillie, 6th Bt (1898–1947) ****** Pauline Winn (b. 1920) ****** Susan Winn (b. 1923) ****** Sir Gawaine Baillie, 7th Bt (1934–2003), m. Margot Beaubien (daughter of Louis Beaubien) ***** Dorothy Wyndham Paget (1905–1960) **** William Payne Whitney (1876–1927), m. 1902: Helen Julia Hay (1876–1944) ***** Joan Whitney (1900–1975), m. 1924: Charles Shipman Payson (1898–1985) ****** Daniel Carroll Payson (1925–1945) ****** Sandra Helen Payson (1926–2004), m. (1) William Meyer; m. (2) Baron George Weidenfeld (1919–2016) ****** Payne Whitney Payson (b. 1927), m. Henry Bentivoglio Middleton (descendant of Arthur Middleton) ****** Lorinda Payson (b. 1931), m. Vincent de Roulet (1925–1975) ****** John Whitney Payson (b. 1940), m. Joanne D'Elia ***** John Hay Whitney (1904–1982), m. (1) Mary Elizabeth Altemus; m. (2) Betsey Cushing Roosevelt ****** Sara Delano Roosevelt Whitney (b. 1932), m. (1) Anthony di Bonaventura (1929–2012); m. (2) Ronald A. Wilford ****** Kate Roosevelt Whitney (b. 1936), m. (1) William Haddad; m. (2) Franklin A. Thomas **** Oliver Whitney (1878–1883) **** Dorothy Payne Whitney (1887–1968), m. (1) Willard Dickerman Straight (1880–1918), m. (2) Leonard K. Elmhirst (1893–1974) ***** Whitney Willard Straight (1912–1979), m. Lady Daphne Margarita Finch-Hatton (1913-2003) (daughter of the 14th Earl of Winchilsea) ****** Camilla Caroline Straight, m. Michael Ian Vansittart Bowater (b. 1934) (son of (Sir Ian Bowater) ****** Amanda Straight ****** Barney Barnato Walker (b. 1947) (daughter with Diana Barnato Walker (1918–2008)) ***** Beatrice Whitney Straight (1914–2001), m. (1) Louis Dolivet (1908–1989); m. (2) Peter Cookson (1913–1990) ****** Willard Whitney Straight Dolivet (1945-1952) ****** Gary Cookson ****** Anthony "Tony" Cookson ***** Michael Whitney Straight (1916–2004), m. (1) Belinda Crompton (1920–2015); m. (2) Nina Gore Auchincloss (b. 1935) (step-sister of Jackie Kennedy); m. (3) Katharine Gould ****** Dorothy Elmhirst Straight (b. 1958) ***** Ruth Elmhirst (1926-1986), m. Maurice Ash (1917–2003) ***** William Elmhirst (b. 1929) *** Susan Collins Whitney, m. Henry F. Dimock (1842–1911) (son of Timothy Dimock) **** Susan M. Dimock, m. Cary Talcott Hutchinson *** Lucy Collins Whitney, m. Charles Tracy Barney (1851–1907) (son of Ashbel Barney) **** Helen Tracy Barney (b. 1882), m. Archibald Stevens Alexander ***** Archibald Stevens Alexander (1906-1979), m. (1) Susan Dimock Tilton (d. 1935); m. (2) Jean Struthers Sears (1907–1983) (sister-in-law of Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr.) References External links * Whitney Research Group – dedicated to the scholarly research of Whitney families around the world and throughout history. * July 25, 2008 Bloodhorse.com article titled "The Whitney Handicap: a look at a treasured American family" Category:American families of English ancestry Category:Whitney family Category:Episcopalian families